Conner: After AC3
by Dragonlord1157
Summary: Slight AU before Tyranny of King Washington. Follows the Memory fragments idea for Connor.


And now for something completely different: Assassins creed

Disclaimer: The Assassins creed series belongs to Ubisoft

* * *

Connor knew that this world was messed up. George Washington was an insane tyrant, he had powers that shouldn't exist, and he couldn't even find

the homestead and its inhabitants. And the worst of all, he wasn't an assassin. When he first woke up and saw his mother he thought he was in a

dream, he soon realized this was a very real nightmare. Washington had killed his mother again. Except this time he was fully aware of it. Connor knew

someone was going to kill Washington in this world, whether he turned to good or not, Washington would die. He remembered back in his world when

he and George reconciled.

* * *

*flash-back*

Connor was sitting next to a fire and warming his hands. It was the middle of winter and he was going hunting in the frontier to hopefully catch

something Mariam could cook for them all. Of course because of the bounteous harvest of the farm they could always have a meatless meal, but he

knew it wouldn't seem the same. After catching at least twenty rabbits and a deer he decided to warm himself up. After gathering a little group of rocks

and dry wood, he took out his flint and steel and made a fire for him to warm up with. Meanwhile, George was looking at Connor from above and

decided to ride up to him to talk. Connor heard the horse approaching, even with the sound muffled by the deep snow. George then pojnted at a

nearby stone he could set up to sit on and asked, "May I sit down?" Connor just stared at him coldly and then nodded once in order to give them both

a little warmth. Connor was still bitter and George was not happy with the way he had departed with Connor. "Conner, i'm sorry for not telling you

earlier..." George started but then Connor interrupted and asked, "Then why didn't you?" George was secretly hurt more because he knew he should

have told Connor about the village he burned. Connor's village, and he felt even worse that it had killed his mother and many of his friends. "I-I truly

do not know why it did not Connor. You are right to put this shame on me. The people should know of what their hero did so that they could have a

better man lead them." George said with a softer voice. Connor then realized the truth in what the general said and remained silent to let him continue.

"I have nothing else to say other than I am sorry and I am begging for your forgiveness. I know this won't bring your mother and friends back, but,

here you are." George said as he took the apple out of his sack and placed it in Connor's hands. "Strangely enough when I touched it it made me start

his whole revolution thing. But then it started giving me ideas of being a conqueror and ruler and to become a king." He then laughed a bit and then

said in a serious voice, "I did not defeat George the third to become George the first." (George Washington) Connor began seeing he realized the apple

could corrupt those even with the most good intentions but if he touched it it seemed to have no affect upon him. "I think the people deserve to have a

man as honest as you Washington." Connor said as he placed the apple in his pack. "But Connor, I killed innocent people. I shouldn't lead the people if

I can't prevent a few deaths. I can't believe I sent that command to attack your people again." Connor then said, "I have forgiven you Commander. I

can see you have good intentions. It should be I who should be apologizing." George looked confused and said, "Apologize for what?" Connor replied,

"For blaming everything on you. I had to kill my best friend because of his ignorance, not yours. While we may not always see eye to eye I hope we can

repair a friendship." George then stood up and stuck out his arm to help Connor up. Connor accepted and they shook hands, George then said,

"Apology accepted. I forgive you and am thankful you have forgiven me. Just promise me one thing," George said, but Connor interrupted with, "What?"

George sighed calmly and said, "To keep that thing as far away from me as you can. I wish not to become a tyrant over a free people. In return I

promise to work my hardest for freedom of all people, no matter the race." Connor nodded and said, "I look forward to see your influence." George

then departed after helping Connor hunt down one more deer. And Connor returned to the homestead with a repaired friendship, the apple, a burden

lifted off of him, and some excellent cuts of meat.

*end flashback*

* * *

Connor sighed as he remembered the help he offered the patriots after that and removing the last traces of British influence on America. George and

he became better friends over the spring, summer and fall, then one day in the winter, he fell asleep. When he woke up, he awoke in this cruel world.

He knew he somehow had to return to his world and make sure this world could never happen. Maybe he was in a nightmare, it being so real he was

living his life in it. As soon as he won and made sure the people had their freedom, he would find a way back home. He smiled as he said to himself, "At

least my father cared enough about me to leave me a gift." After using his father's hidden blades to take down a Bluecoat army, he realized why his

father was so dangerous. He then packed up his things and continued for the old homestead, passing by where the farm usually was. "Not much

further until I find the house." He said as he used his eagle abilities to get himself to the homestead faster and when he arrived he found the

homestead empty and devoid of life. He soon got the fire crackling and bringing some life to the empty place. After waiting for the fire to die down, he

headed upstairs to go to sleep and rest up for the challenges ahead of him. He thought to himself, "Hopefully I can find some equipment in the same

area it is hidden in." He then dosed off to sleep as he thought what weapons he should bring to destroy the tyrannical kingdom.  
_

Hey guys, Dragonlord 1157 here with a new story of a different genre, it could serve as a prequel to a Fanfic I may may write one day. I know Connor

and Washington may seem a bit out of character, but I tried my best.

Hope you enjoyed. -Your role-play obsessed author


End file.
